Love Ally D
by rayofsunny
Summary: Ally starts falling for Austin and writes all about it in her book.
1. Crush?

Dear Diary/songbook,

I'm supposed to see Austin later today. I've been thinking about him a lot lately…Austin,

with his kind hazel brown eyes and soft blonde surfer hair, and amazing voice that makes my songs sound ten times better than they did in my head….Anyway, I'm a little nervous to be around him now, because I know I'm beginning to get a crush on him and he totally freaked the time he thought I had a crush on him but I actually didn't. That was different, I had only known Austin a little while, and I didn't have all the great memories I have of him now. Like the time he sang the butterfly song for me because I couldn't overcome my stage fright, or the time Pickles the goose caused a panic in the movie theater, or the time he danced with me at Trish's quincenera. He is ssssoooo sweet! He can also be a little childish, but I think it's cute. He's cute. Don't tell him I said that. I would tell him I like him but I don't want him turning orange and sweaty again. That was just gross. Maybe Trish will know what to do. But she better not tell Austin!

Love, Ally D


	2. Afternoon with Austin

Dear Diary/songbook,

I just finished writing a new song with Austin. I'm now positive that I have feelings for him. Austin came to the store right on time. He hasn't been late once since the whole mall thief incident. "Hey Ally," he said, flashing me his beautiful smile. "Ready to write a hit song?" I almost melted right there, he was just so…cute! I nodded and we went upstairs to practice room. I sat down on the piano bench and Austin sat down next to me. He was kind of close. His leg brushed against mine a few times while we were writing the song, and I felt something every time it did. Almost like a…spark. "Wow," he said when w finished the song. He kept talking but I didn't hear him because he was looking right into my eyes and I got lost in his. They were so big and brown, like little pools of chocolate. "Ally? Ally! Hey," Austin was nudging me. "Sorry Austin, what did you say?" "I was just thanking you for writing my songs. You're really talented; you're like a musical genius." I hope Austin didn't notice my face turning the color of a tomato. I pulled him into a hug and I immediately felt that spark again. "Thanks Aus, you're so sweet." He pulled away and I felt cold without him there. "Anytime Als, I'll see you later, I promised Dez I would help him build a ginger bread castle for his gingerbread king." I laughed at the idea of Dez having a royal gingerbread family and waved to Austin as he left Sonic Boom. But I realized that as soon as he left, I wanted him to come back.

Love, Ally D


	3. Talk with Trish

Dear Diary/songbook,

Today I invited Trish over to hang out and to tell her about my crush on Austin. I was so nervous. What if she told him? I love Trish but the girl can't keep a secret. Anyways, we were hanging out in my room when I told Trish I had something to tell her. "I love secrets!" she said. "Tell me! Tell me now!" "Ok, calm down," I answered. "Don't freak out, but I think I might have a little, tiny crush on Austin." She asked me if that was it, and I told her it was. I asked her why she wasn't more surprised and she said because she already knew. "How did you know I liked him? I didn't even know I liked him!" She shrugged. "I could just tell. Your eyes light up when you talk about him, you're always trying to act cool when he's around, and yesterday I caught you staring at him."

I immediately tried to deny that I have ever stared at Austin, but Trish knew me too well. But if Trish had figured it out without me ever telling her, does that mean Austin has figured it out too? And if he has, what does he think?

Love, Ally D


	4. Seeing You in My Sleep

Dear Diary/Songbook,

Last night I had a dream about Austin. It was so realistic, I felt like he was actually here. I was in my room, writing a song that I could never show Austin. I could never show it to him because it was a song _about _him. A _love_ song about him. My mind started to wander as I looked out at the starry night. As always, I began thinking about my blonde partner. I wondered what it would feel like to hold his hand, to run my hands through his hair, to kiss his soft pink lips… Then I heard a knock at my window. When I looked over and saw Austin, I ran over and opened the window and he climbed into my room. "Austin, what are you doing here?" The clock on my nightstand read 11:57. "It's almost midnight." He shrugged his shoulders. "I missed you." I could feel my heart rate accelerating. Austin always got my heart beating like that. "Really?" I asked, twirling my hair around my finger. "Yeah," he said, locking his eyes with mine. He was so beautiful. Austin began brushing my hair out my face. "Actually, Als, there's another reason I came here tonight." "Wh-what's that?" I asked, nervously, he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "I needed to do something," he whispered. "What are you-" I started to say, but he cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips. "Sshh." He started to lean in but of course, right when he was about to kiss me, just as my clock struck 12:00, I woke up and realized it was all a dream.

Love, Ally D


	5. Happy Birthday Ally

Dear Diary/songbook,

Today was the best day ever. It was also the day I realized that I'm in love with Austin. He's cute, he's sweet, and he's adorable. Anyways, it was my sixteenth birthday and I had decided to just have a nice little party with Austin, Trish and Dez. It was a typical birthday party. We played games, swam outside in the pool (where Trish caught me staring at Austin shirtless), and then it was time to open presents. Dez started jumping up and down insisting that I open his present first. He got me a CD of my favorite band R5. "Dez how did you get this? It's not supposed to come out until next year!" "I have my ways," he said. "And it's signed by all the members of the band." I gave Dez a hug and thanked him before I moved on to Trish's present. She got me the yellow sundress that I had wanted but it was too expensive. I blushed as I read what Trish had written on the card.

"Happy birthday Ally, I got a job at the store just so I could use my employee discount to buy you this dress. Have fun modeling it for Austin ;) xoxo Trish"

Yellow is Austin's favorite color. But that's not why I wanted it. That's ridiculous. Ok fine it was. Anyway, Austin's present was next and he got me the sweetest present ever. It was a necklace with two golden music notes holding an A between them. My mother had one just like it and she was buried with hers when she died. I searched all over for another one after she died but there didn't seem to be another one in existence. I remembered telling Austin that story one night when he slept over in the practice room with me. I can't believe he remembered exactly what the necklace looked like. I was so happy I couldn't help myself. I ran over and hugged Austin and kissed his cheek. Maybe I was imagining it but I thought I saw him blush a bit. Nah, Austin Moon doesn't blush. Later after Trish and Dez had left, I talked to Austin.

"Austin, that is the best present I have ever gotten, I can't believe you remembered. Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. As soon as I touched him, I felt those sparks again.

"You're welcome Ally. I know how much that necklace meant to you. My uncle owns his own jewelry store and makes all the jewelry, so after you told me about your mom's necklace I had him make one for you."

Aww, how sweet is that? I can't believe he would do that for me. And that's when I realized that I'm head over heels in love with Austin Moon.

Love, Ally D


	6. The Smell of His Jacket

Dear Diary/songbook,

Tonight it was very cold in my room. I've been shivering all night. I crawled into bed like I usually do but kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something slung over my desk chair. I turned on my bedside lamp and saw that it was Austin's jacket. He had come over earlier and I guess he left it here. I picked it up. It was bright red (my favorite color) and smelled like pancakes. Of course. Austin loves pancakes. I shivered involuntarily as I felt a draft pass through me. Feeling slightly embarrassed even though I was alone, I put on Austin's jacket. I'm sure he won't miss it for one night.

As always when I started thinking about Austin, I couldn't stop. He is such a great guy. I can't believe I went from being irritated by him when I first met him to now being in love with him. If you told me that day that I would fall in love with the boy played drums with corndogs, I would have laughed in your face. But here I am, wrapped up in his hoodie, enjoying the smell of pancakes while I write this journal entry.

I remembered the day I first starting falling for him. It was the same day I was supposed to sing The Butterfly Song but Austin did it for me. He said he didn't want me to suffer. So sweet! Watching him perform, I began thinking about our relationship and if we could ever be more.

I wonder if he ever feels the same way. Do the same questions run through his mind? Or am I just Ally? Ally his friend, Ally his partner, Ally the girl who's already stuck in the friend zone? I'm over thinking this. I'm going to go to bed, but I have a feeling I will dream about a certain blonde musician.

Love, Ally D


	7. Pancakes and Presents

Dear Diary/songbook,

I'm so excited and completely nervous at the same time. Today is Austin's birthday (he is a month younger than me.) It took me since my birthday a month ago to find him the perfect gift, but I did it! First, I bought him a gift card to IHOP, because I know how much he loves pancakes. Second, and I'm really proud of this gift, I used my employee discount at Sonic Boom to buy him a brand new violin, which is pretty much the only instrument he doesn't know how to play yet. (1) He told me a few weeks ago that he would love to learn though. Austin's present to me was so sweet, I can only hope he will like my presents as much as I loved his.

Austin met me at Sonic Boom right after closing. He was wearing his usual-jeans with chains, a bright yellow T-shirt, and a guitar pick necklace. (2) His blonde hair was slightly messed up, just the way he likes it. He looked _really_ cute.

"Hey Ally," he greeted me. "How's my favorite song writer today?"

I blushed, but managed to reply "Hey Austin, happy birthday!" and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back. I love his hugs, they are so warm and I feel so safe when I am in his arms.

"I have something for you," I told him and picked up the IHOP gift card and handed it to him. His face lit up like a young child's on Christmas morning. I smiled at him.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand, which sent tingles up my arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, as he pulled me through the mall.

"IHOP," he responded. "I want you to share my birthday present with me." How can he just keep getting sweeter and sweeter?

Once we were seated at IHOP, Austin and I made small talk for awhile until I decided to bring up the violin.

"Austin, there's another part to your present," I told him. "It's back at the store, so I will give it to you later."

"Als, thank you," he said as we walked back to Sonic Boom. "That was the best birthday dinner I've ever had, and I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

He smiled at me as he finished his sentence, and I felt the butterflies return to my stomach. What is this boy doing to me?

"Ok close your eyes," I told him as we reached the store. I ran upstairs to the practice room, grabbed the violin, and placed it in Austin's outstretched hands. "Open," I said.

"No way!" he exclaimed as he looked at the violin. "Ally I can't believe you got this for me. Thank you. Thank you so much." His arms wrapped around me for the second time that night, and I hugged him back, slightly resting my head on his toned chest as I did so.

"Seriously, Ally, I can not believe you did this for me. This is the nicest thing any one has ever done for me."

I smiled up at him. "Anything for you Austin, you are my pancake king," I teased him. He just chuckled.

"And you," he smiled. "Will always be my pickle queen."

Sigh. I'm never going to get over this boy.

Love, Ally D

Ross Lynch plays piano, drums, guitar and bass. He is learning to play violin.

Ross has a guitar pick shaped necklace with R5 written on it, that he never takes off. It's his favorite piece of jewelry.


	8. Paging Dr Moon

Dear diary/songbook,

Today I found out I talk in my sleep. Austin told me, because I told him something while I was asleep that I wish I hadn't. I'm getting sick, and Austin took care of me. It all started when Austin and Dez came into the store. I was behind the counter working, while Trish was trying to convince me to go upstairs and lie down. Our conversation went something like this.

"Ally, you need to rest."

"I can't, I have to watch the store."

"Close it."

"I can't, I promised my dad I would watch the store today."

Then the boys came in.

"Hey girls," Austin smiled his million dollar smile. "What goes on?"

"Ally's sick," Trish told him before I could say anything. "But she refuses to close the store and lie down."

"Because I promised my dad I would watch the store today!"

Austin jumped over the counter and placed his hand on my forehead. I felt the butterflies in my stomach like I always do when he touches me.

"Ally, you're on fire!"

"Fire!?" Dez screamed. "I'll save you!" He ran to grab the fire extinguisher but Trish pulled him back before he broke the glass.

"He means Ally has a fever doofus," she smacked him upside the head. "Now go call Ally's dad and tell him we are closing the store." Dez nodded, and ran off, afraid of being smacked again.

I started to protest but my friends wouldn't let me.

"No buts, Als," Austin told me using the nickname he gave me. "You are too sick to work. Go upstairs okay?"

"I better go," Trish cut in. "I'm supposed to be working today." This was a lie, because Trish didn't even have a job right now. She just wanted an excuse to leave me alone with my crush.

The next thing I knew Austin had picked me up and began walking upstairs with me in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

"Taking you upstairs."

"I could have walked."

"But where's the fun in that?" he smirked, as we reached the practice room and he put me down on the couch. It's so cute how the littlest things can amuse him. I smiled at him before I felt a wave of drowsiness come over me. I shifted my position so that I was laying down on the couch, with my head on the arm rest.

"Austin?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Ally?"

"I'm sleepy."

He just chuckled.

"Get some rest ok?" He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about Austin's kiss.

I woke up a few hours later to find Austin sitting on top of the piano, coloring a picture of a clown. That boy really loves to color. He noticed I was awake and came over to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better, thanks. My throat still hurts," I admitted.

"I'll make you some soup to soothe it."

He's so thoughtful, it's so hard to not just jump him and kiss him!

Austin came back a few minutes later and placed a bowl of soup on the table in front of me.

"Here's the soup and I found some medicine in Dez's backpack."

I thanked him and started to eat my soup but I couldn't help but notice how strange he was acting. He seemed jumpy and wouldn't talk unless I asked him a question. While I was eating my soup he kept pacing across the room, a nervous habit of his.

"Austin, what's wrong? You won't stop pacing!"

"Ally, did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No," I answered, slightly concerned. "What did I say Austin?"

"You said," he rubbed the back of his neck, another nervous habit. "You said you love me."


	9. No Germ Can Scare Austin Moon Away

Dear diary/songbook,

I was in so much shock I couldn't speak. Of all the things I could have said in my sleep I had to say I love him. When I finally found my voice I asked him what exactly had happened.

"You kept saying my name in your sleep," he started; I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "I tried to wake you up but I couldn't. A little bit later you said my name again and I thought you were awake so I answered you. I said 'yes Ally?' And then…then you said 'I love you.'"

"Oh," I said, avoiding eye contact with him. He came over to the couch, sat next to me, and turned me to face him. I continued trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Did you mean it?" he asked so softly I almost couldn't hear him. "Do you really love me Ally?'

I thought about lying and saying I didn't mean it, but Trish already knows and would confront me about it, and what would happen if Austin found out I lied to him? Would he be mad? Would he not trust me anymore? I decided it was better to just tell him the truth and deal with the consequences if he doesn't like me back.

"Yes," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I do love you Austin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship or for you to turn orange and sweaty again."

"I'm not going to turn orange and sweaty," he laughed. "That was a long time ago, before I realized just how amazing you are."

"You think I'm amazing? What are you saying Austin?"

"I'm saying," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "that I think you're kind and sweet," he grabbed my hand and starting rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of it. "Beautiful, talented, a great friend just amazing all around, and I like you too. I'm not sure if it is love, but I definitely have feelings for you, as more than a friend."

In that moment I was the happiest girl on the planet. Austin liked me back! He actually returned my feelings. I couldn't believe how incredibly sweet and romantic he was being.

I finally managed to look into his beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Austin…thank you. I don't know what to say. Do you really believe all those things about me?"  
He was gazing into my chocolate eyes and I was looking back into his.

"Of course I do Als. Just out of curiosity, what do you think of me?" he asked.

I giggled at the adorable expression on his face.

"I think you're cute," I told him tapping his nose. "You're incredibly sweet, a talented singer, and an amazing friend and based on what you just told me, very romantic."

"So Ally," he was scratching the back of his neck again. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," I smiled and nodded the same way I did when he asked me to be his partner. He started to lean in for a hug but I stopped remembering that even though I felt happier than ever I was still sick. (When he held my hand earlier I was too distracted by how romantic he was being to protest.)

"Austin, you'll get sick!"

"Ally, please, no germ can scare Austin Moon away."

I laughed at his lack of modesty. "Okay, just this once."

I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we shared the best hug Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have ever had. (At least I think so.)

Love Ally D


	10. Dates and Kisses

Dear Diary/songbook,

Tonight was my first date with Austin. I was really nervous. What if the date didn't go well? I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Austin; he means too much to me. Now that Austin has become such a big part of my life I can't imagine life without him. I mean how many friends would do the things Austin has done for me?

Austin met me at Sonic Boom right on time. He looked so cute I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He told me I looked beautiful.

"Let's go" he smiled and took my hand. I felt the usual tingles only Austin can make me feel. He wouldn't tell me where we were going because he wanted to surprise me. I'm not a big fan of surprises but I didn't mind this one because it meant spending alone time with Austin.

"Here we are," Austin said pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant.

We were led to a table in the back of the restaurant that was slightly separated from the rest of the restaurant. There was a small vase of roses in the middle of the table, with two candles lit on either side of it. Everything was so beautiful.

"Austin," I gasped. How did you find this place?"

His hand flew up to scratch the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous.

"Um, this is where my parents had their first date. Why? Is it too much? I knew I should have-"

I cut him off by placing my hand on his shoulder. . "No, Austin, it's beautiful. And romantic. It's perfect." Acting on impulse, I leaned up and kissed his cheek, just like I had done at my birthday party when he gave me the necklace. I smiled because this time, I'm sure I saw him blush.

"What?" he asked, smiling back at me.

"You're cute when you blush." He just blushed even more.

After Austin paid for our food, he asked if I wanted to go to the park. I said yes and he drove us over to my favorite park. As soon as we got there, I jumped out of the car and ran to the old swing set. My favorite blonde just laughed at my enthusiasm before coming up behind me and gently pushing me forward. I turned around and smiled at him. His big brown eyes looked so beautiful under the moonlight.

We stayed at the park for what felt like hours. We probably would have stayed longer, but I promised my dad I would be home by ten o'clock, and it was already close to nine-thirty. Austin drove me home and walked me to my door.

"Thank you Austin," I said, reaching up to brush some blonde hair out of his eyes. "Tonight was amazing. I had a great time."

He smiled slyly.

"Does that mean I can take you on a second date soon?"

I nodded.

"Good night Austin."

"Good night Als."

He kissed my cheek. I watched him run off into the night, my hand resting on my cheek where he had kissed it.

Love, Ally D


	11. Why Won't He Kiss Me?

Dear diary/songbook,

Things are going great with Austin. He took me on an amazing second date and not long after that he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. But there's one thing that bothers me. He hasn't kissed me yet. At least not on the lips.

Everything else Austin does is perfect. He hugs me from behind, picks me up and spins me around, holds my hand, wipes away the tears when I cry, compliments me, lets me wear his clothes and kisses me, but only on the cheek. Does he not want to kiss me?

I was sleeping over at Trish's house and I decided to ask her about it. Here's what happened.

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

"Does Austin not like me anymore?"

"Are you kidding? Austin is crazy about you. What's with all the questions?"

I looked down at my lap and mumbled my answer. Trish didn't hear me the first time I said it, so I had to repeat myself.

"Austin hasn't kissed me yet."

"You guys haven't kissed? But you've been dating for almost a month!"

"I know," I answered as I stood up and began pacing around the room. "And I love him."

Trish stood up too.

"You _love_ him?" I nodded.

"Do you know why he won't kiss you?" I shook my head.

"Why don't you kiss him?" I shook my head again. The truth is I've never kissed anyone and I'm really nervous about my first kiss. As I told Trish, I love Austin. What would happen if I kissed him and I messed it up? I can't risk it.

"He's taking me on another date tomorrow night. I guess I will ask him."

That night Austin took me back to the restaurant where we had our first date. I think it was so sweet that he picked the place where his parents had their first date to take me on our first date. I mean how romantic is that?

"Austin can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said putting down his menu and looking at me. "What is it Ally?"

"I don't want to sound rude but um," I played with my fingers under the table to try to distract myself from how nervous I was asking him this question. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Austin looked down embarrassed.

"I…uh…um…you're going to laugh…but…um"

"You know I would never laugh at you Austin. Just tell me."

He finally looked up from his lap and said four words I never thought I would hear Austin Moon say.

"I've never kissed anyone."


	12. Three Little Words

Dear diary/songbook,

Austin just told me he has never kissed anyone. I'm speechless. I mean, he's internet sensation Austin Moon. There are tons of girls just dying to kiss him!

"Ally?" Austin's tentative voice broke me out of my trance. "I knew it, you think it's stupid, go ahead and laugh-"

"Austin!" I cut him off. "I don't think it's stupid. In fact, I'm glad you told me because I've never kissed anyone before either."

"You haven't?"

I shook my head no.

"I want to kiss you," he said. "I do, I lo-like you and we have been dating for a month, I'm just afraid that I will mess up."

"I understand," I placed my hand on his to reassure him that everything was ok. "I feel the exact same way."

He smiled. I hugged him and pecked his cheek. He blushed.

"You're the best, Ally. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Take all the time you need sweetie. We'll kiss when we are ready, there's no rush."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best girlfriend ever?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

"That's because I have the best boyfriend ever."

Later that night Austin and I were back at the park we went to on our first date. We were lying on our backs on a picnic blanket looking up at the stars. I crawled closer to him and rested my head on his chest. Austin reached over and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. He hadn't said much since we arrived at the park though.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I'm good," he said. "Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

Before I knew what was happening, Austin had sat up, pulling me with him.

"What are you-" I started to say, but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine in a sweet gentle kiss.

I was shocked at first, but I slowly started kissing him back. His lips tasted like pancakes and syrup. I smiled to myself at my boyfriend's love of pancakes as he slowly broke the kiss.

"Well you did it," I congratulated him. "You kissed me."

"Yeah," he said. "I was thinking of how supportive you were at dinner and all the other good times we've had together, and it just gave me the courage I needed to finally kiss you."

"Good," I said. "I'm glad."

"Ally?" His voice was tentative for the second time that night.

"Yes, Austin?" I repeated my words from earlier.

"I-I love you."

"I love you too," I replied before kissing him again.


End file.
